


Wedding Day

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2014 [8]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck's more nervous about getting married than he thought he'd be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> The 8th Day of Christmas for [bartonsquiver](http://bartonsquiver.tumblr.com) because it's his birthday. :)

Chuck looked at his reflection in the mirror as he straightened his cravat. Or tried to straighten it. His fingers were clumsy, fumbling the silky material before he growled in frustration and raked his hands through his hair. "Fuck!"

"Here, let me."

Chuck spun on his heel and stared at Yancy with frantic eyes. "I can't do this."

"You can," Yancy said, his voice low and soothing. His hands made quick work of the cravat, tying it perfectly before settling the folds in place against Chuck's shirt. "If it helps, Raleigh's worse."

"He can't be," Chuck said, one hand starting for his hair again before Yancy caught it.

"At least you're not in the bathroom throwing up," Yancy said, grinning when Chuck's head snapped up. "My little bro'll deny it, of course, but trust me. His jitters make yours look like nothing."

"That's...that's not reassuring," Chuck says, his voice more of a croak than anything else. He spun again as the door opened. "Dad!"

"Christ," Herc sighed. He stopped in the door and stared at Chuck. "You can't keep your hands outta your hair fer five fucking minutes, son?"

"What?" Chuck reached up, felt his hair, and whirled back to the mirror. "Fuck!"

"He's been saying that a lot," Yancy commented as he dropped into a chair.

"Not helping, Becket," Herc growled. "Don't you have a brother to hassle?"

"He's busy throwing up." Yancy shrugged when both Herc and Chuck looked at him. "Nerves. He couldn't get his neck scarf thingie right, either."

"It's a cravat," Chuck snapped and closed his eyes. "Dad."

"Deep breaths," Herc said. He deftly fastened the boutonnière to Chuck's tuxedo lapel before smoothing his hair. "Your mum kept saying she had to go pee before she walked down the aisle. _And_ she threw up. So you're ahead of the game so far."

"Not fucking helping," Chuck moaned. He frantically patted his pockets before huffing out a sigh of relief when Herc held up two gold bands. "Oh, thank Christ."

"Come on now, your groom-to-be is waiting." Herc gave Yancy a level look. "Which is where you're supposed to be."

"Right," Yancy said, flashing a wide grin as he pushed out of the chair and headed for the door with a barely noticeable limp. "I'll just go make sure Raleigh hasn't run off with the caterer or something."

"Bastard!"

 

*

 

Ten minutes later, Chuck stood outside the doors of the small chapel. He was convinced he was hyperventilating. And his heart was about to pound out of his chest. Maybe he was having a heart attack.

"Oh, God, I'm having a heart attack," Chuck said, feeling dizzy. "I can't do this!"

"You're not," Herc said calmly, reaching for the door. "And you can. Know how I know?"

"How?"

Herc pushed open the door and nodded. "That's how."

There were only a handful of people in the chapel, two dozen at the most, but Chuck didn't see a single person sitting there. His eyes landed on Raleigh.

And Raleigh stood at the other end of the aisle, a wide and beautiful smile forming on his face when he saw Chuck. And just like that, Chuck's nerves vanished. His heart rate slowed down and his breathing evened out as a sense of calm settled over him.

He could do this.

Chuck looked down at his hands and they were steady. He smiled.

With his head high, he took his first step towards Raleigh. The rest of the steps were easy.


End file.
